Diamond in the Rough
by AshleyDelVecs
Summary: Sookie collapses at work. What happens when Sookie gains more powers? Will more vampires come for her? What will Sookie and Eric do when they get more then they both bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

*Discaimer: Charlaine Harris owns everything. I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.*

Chapter 1

Sookie's POV

Finally some peace and quiet. I really haven't noticed how busy it's been around here until now. Eric's maker is finally dead along with his young, brother I guess you would call him. Dermot is no longer cursed so now I get to spend time with him and as an added bonus, there's no one coming after me. Yet. It's almost too good to be true.

The past few weeks have been very nice. Claude and Dermot moved back to Claude's house so I have the big farmhouse all to myself again. Merlotte's is the same. Same backwater drunks coming in for beer and food. Some of them grabbing my ass and some of them get hit with my tray. But even with all this peace and quiet I've been getting these really bad headaches.

"You okay Cher?" Sam asked, pouring the drink I had just asked for.

"Yeah Sam, just another headache. It'll pass in a little while." I replied leaning against the bar with my head in my hands, pressing my fingers to my temples.

"You've been getting these headaches a lot lately. Have you gotten it checked out?"

"No not yet, I think I might make an appointment when I get home or maybe tomorrow morning." I sighed.

"Okay Cher, just take it easy. I can't be losin' my best waitress now." Sam joked, placing my drink on the tray.

"Thanks Sam."

The next few hours went basically the same. People would come in, order food and drinks, Sam would worry, and I would tell him I'm fine. When it was almost time for me to go home my head started to hurt really badly and I started to get nauseous.

"Sam I'm really not feeling good, can I head out a few minutes early?" I asked, practically leaning over the bar.

"Yeah Cher, you're not looking to good, I really think you should try and get to a doctor tonight, Do you want me to drive you?"

"No Sam, I'm fine I just really want to get home so I can lie down and rest."

"Okay Sook but if you need anything you let me know, and don't worry about coming into work tomorrow, I'll get someone to cover for you for a few days."

"Thanks Sam I promise I'll be back tomorrow though, I really think it should pass by tomorrow."

I stood and walked to Sam's office to get my purse out of the drawer. As I was walking down the hallway, pulling my keys from my purse, I was hit with a blinding pain and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Eric's POV<p>

When I rose for the night I could tell right away that something was wrong with my Sookie. With my vampire speed I dressed, grabbed my phone and was out the door, flying to help my Lover.

I soon landed on my Lovers front porch. Not needing and invitation, I walked in like I owned the place. What I noticed first was there was an unfamiliar scent wafting through the house. Second, I noticed the shifter sitting in the living room.

"What happened shifter? Where is Sookie?" I hissed, my anger getting the best of me.

"I don't know. She's been having bad headaches for a couple of days, but today she seemed worse. I tried to get her to go home and to go to a doctor but she wasn't having any of it.

"Close to the end of her shift she asked to go home saying she felt worse and I let her go. A little while later I went back to my office and I saw her lying on the floor. I put her in my truck and I drove her home. She's in her room now and I haven't heard anything since I got here. I figured you would want her to see Ludwig but I don't have her number, so I just brought her here to wait for you." He finished, talking a deep breath.

Without answering him, I pulled out my cell phone and hit the doctors speed dial.

"What now Viking?" The doctor snapped.

"Get to the farmhouse now." I answered just as sharply as she did.

"I'll be there soon." She disconnected on me. Damn dwarfs.

I turned, ignoring the shifter, and walked to her room. When I opened the door, I was at Sookie's side in the blink of an eye. Looking down at her she looked very pale and drawn. Her cheeks looked slightly hallow and under her eyes were dark, like she hadn't slept in days. If it weren't for the fact that I could hear her steady breathing and heartbeat I would have thought she were dead.

"She looked like this and you didn't think I would wan to know this?" I growled at the shifter as he had followed me to her room.

"She didn't look this bad when I brought her home. She was paler then usual but she wasn't this run down." He retorted defensively.

POP

The little doctor popped in, bag in hand.

"Move Viking, I doubt you're the one I'm here for." She said pushing passed me to my Lover.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know but if you let me do my job I'll let you know."

I left the doctor to her work and I went down the hall to the kitchen to get myself a TrueBlood.

"You can go shifter." I dismissed.

"Fine but I want to know what's happening with Sookie." He demanded.

"Maybe." I told him as I had no intention of telling him anything to do with my bonded. "Don't expect her at work for a while. She will be staying home until we figure out what is going on." As he walked out the door I returned to my Lover and the doctor.

"You need to give her your blood now." She told me as soon as I got to the door.

I bit into my wrist immediately, holding it to my Lovers mouth, holding her up and helping her swallow. After the first mouthful she began to stir and swallow on her own, holding my wrist to her mouth, swallowing until the wound closed.

Soon after letting go of my wrist she fell back into a deep sleep but she didn't look quite as pale and the black spots under her eyes were barely noticeable.

"What's happening to her?" I asked as I laid her under the blankets and settled her head on the pillows.

"She's transforming, and before you ask, I don't know what it is she's transforming into but whatever it is her little body can't handle it without your blood. So while I try to get word to Nial about this, I want you to give her blood at least two times every night, once as soon as you rise and once right before you go to rest for the day. Got it?"

"Yes I understand and I want you to know that I will be moving Sookie to my home, she will be safer there."

"Very well. I will return when I have talked to Nial. Call if anything changes." And with that she popped away.

"Oh my Sookie what is going on in that beautiful head of your and what is happening to you my beloved." I whispered in her ear as I pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. I picked her up and carried her outside and flew us back to my house.

When we got there I carried her to my bed and took her out of her uniform and into one of my t-shirts. I pulled back the comforter and placed Sookie between the sheets and then covered her back up. I wrote her a note for when she woke and gave her a little more of my blood just like the doctor ordered and then I laid down behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and let myself be pulled into my daytime rest with my Lover in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns everything.I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended*

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed and subscribed to my first story. You have no idea what that means to me. I just wanted everyne to know that I haveno bets so all mistakes are my own so I apologize ahead of time. And just a little tid bit for who ever cares I had my ipod on repeat while I was writing this chapter and I was listening to the Glee version of Turning Tables. Just for anyone who cares where I got inspired. Thanks again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ~ Ashley 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sookie's POV

I woke up wrapped in my vampires' arms and at any other moment I would have loved that except that my bladder was screaming at me. Unwrapping myself from his arms I ran to the bathroom to take care of my human needs and shower. When that was all taken care of I came out in a fluffy white robe to look for something to wear. I opened the only other door in the room and found one of Eric's shirts. Then I went to his dresser to steal a pair of his boxers.

That's when I realized that I didn't remember coming here last night. I ran through yesterday in my head and I remembered going to work the lunch shift at Merlotte's and that my head hurt more than usual. Then I asked Sam if I could go home a few minutes early… and then nothing till I woke up here with Eric.

Just thinking about the headache I had yesterday brought on this dull pain that would either turn into the worst migraine of my life or it would pass. I hoped it was the latter. As I was leaving the room I saw a little piece of folded paper and I know it was from Eric. I retrieved it with a smile on my face and brought it with me to the small kitchen. Hopefully there would be something for me to eat. Opening the fridge I saw that there wasn't much. There was a salad and some dressing though so I took that feeling like that was all my stomach could handle right now. I sat down at the table to eat my salad and read my note.

'_Lover,_

_You fell ill yesterday while working at the shifters bar. He drove you home and I came to you as soon as I rose. I called Ludwig and she examined you. She told me that I had to give you my blood at least twice a night because you are transforming and your body can't do it on its own. Unfortunately, she was unable to tell me what you are transforming into but that she would try to get in contact with your great grandfather._

_Until then I would like you to stay with me at my house where I can take care of you and keep you safe. Eat, sleep, wonder the house just please don't leave until we figure out what is happening._

_Your Lover,_

_E_

Reading this note made me suddenly nauseous. I jumped up from the table and ran to the bathroom to throw up what little food I had in my stomach. Once I felt like it was safe to stand up I got up off the floor and rinsed out my mouth.

I walked back to the kitchen to clean up my food. When I finished with that I went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed to think about what I just read in the note. So I passed out at work and Sam brought me home. Eric called Ludwig and she thinks I'm transforming but what, she doesn't know. She's going to contact Nial and let us know. Eric has to give me blood at least twice a night so he wants me to stay at his house so he can take care of me and keep me safe until we figure this out.

I took a deep breathe.

'_I can handle this.'_ I think to myself. I took a few more deep breathes and when I decided I was calm enough I got off the bed and went in search of something to keep my mind off of everything I have learned so far.

I eventually found Eric's library and I found a book that looked pretty interesting. I brought it back to the bedroom and I got myself situated under the covers and propped up on some pillows. I turned on the bedside lamp, knowing it wouldn't bother my sleeping vampire next to me.

I got through the first few chapters but the dull pain I had in my head earlier came back and it was worse than yesterday, so I decided to turn off the lamp and placed the book on the nightstand. I curled myself into the side of my sleeping vampire and fell asleep quicker than I thought I would have with a horrible headache.

Later when I woke I had a metallic taste in my mouth and then everything that happened today came back to the forefront of my mind.

"Eric." I croaked since my throat was dry and scratchy.

"Shh Lover, I'm here. How do you feel?" He asked, brushing the hair away from my face. His face looked concerned and worried, or maybe that's what I felt through out bond.

"Dead." I said, trying to clear my throat so I could talk to him without sounding like a gremlin.

"Ha ha, not funny Lover. Really though how do you feel?"

"No Eric I'm being serious, I feel like I'm dying. What happening to me?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking and the tears from welling up and overflowing. I attempted to wipe them away before he saw but of course he did anyway.

"Don't say that, you're not dying, you're simply changing," he said as he wiped away the tears I had missed and the ones that followed. "I will not lose you Sookie, not after all we've been through, not after I worked so hard to get you. I'm not letting go. Ever. Here," he bit into his wrist and offered it to me, "drink, you will feel better."

"Didn't you already give me blood," I asked. "I don't want to make you weak."

"I would rather feel weak than let you feel like you're dying. Please just drink."

By this point the wound had closed so when he reopened it for me I didn't hesitate to take it. I drank until the wound closed. I licked the few drops that were left behind and gave him his arm back.

"Thank you Eric." I said, yawning.

"Go back to sleep Lover, I will wake you again before I rest to give you more blood." He leaned down to give me a kiss. As he stood up to go do some work I reached out to grab his hand.

"If you need to feed because I'm taking from you, I want you to know its okay. But if you could only feed on men, please. I can't handle the thought of you with another woman, even if it's only to feed."

"That is very thoughtful of you Lover, and if I do need to feed I will make sure it is only from men," he leaned down again to whisper in my ear, "don't worry Lover I'm not going to leave you. You have ruined me for all other women remember?" When he finished he made a trail of kisses down my neck to the spot where my neck meets my shoulder and then he gave me another kiss on the mouth, all of this just to prove he wasn't going anywhere. This kiss was more passionate and left me breathless, as do most of Eric's kisses.

"Sleep Lover, I will wake you later."

While he left to go do whatever it is he does when he's not with me, I snuggled up under the covers and into the pillow he had just been sleeping on and I actually did what Eric told me to do for once. I slept.

* * *

><p>Eric's POV<p>

I could hear from my office, her heartbeat and her breathing even out as she fell asleep. I sat down behind my desk and just did nothing for about five minutes. When I felt like I had done nothing long enough I called Pam.

"Good evening Master," she answered, "how is our favorite breather?"

"Sleeping peacefully. I need you to bring me two males. Sookie has to take my blood at least twice a night so she has given me permission to feed only from men."

"Permission? Well we can see who wears the pants in this relationship as the humans like to say. So why does she need to take your blood?"

"I will let you know as soon as we have figured out what we're going to do about whatever it is that's happening. In the meantime, bring me the two men and we can talk about all of this later." I hung up and hit the speed dial for the doctor.

"What Viking?"

"Have you discovered anything yet?"

"No and when I have I will let you know. Now let me get back to work. Call if anything changes." This time I was the one that got hung up on.

Pam arrived twenty minutes later with two men, neither one smelt horrible but they would never compare to my Sookie. I took them both into my office while Pam waited by the door to take them back from where ever she had gotten them from.

I drank as much as was safe from the first and even though I was full I knew Sookie would need more tonight and tomorrow when I first rose, I drank from the second until I felt like I would pop. I sent them both back to Pam with now memory of what happened tonight.

After that was taken care of I went back to my desk and sent Bobby a test message telling him to make sure that there would be food in the house for Sookie. For the next few hours I worked on my sheriff duties and my work from Fangtasia. These were the things that I really didn't like about my position as sheriff, but they had to be done.

As I was finishing up with my work I looked at the clock and saw there was still and hour and a half till sunrise. I put my pen down and put everything away and was standing up to go back to Sookie when I heard her screams. When I got there and opened the door what I saw in front of me was not anywhere in the realm of things I was ready for.


	3. Chapter 3

_*A/N: I am really sorry for not posting for almost 3 weeks. I've been really sick with what feels like an upper respiratory infection or bronchitis. Meanwhile I had a huge cheerleading competition in Florida and if you're like "oh cheerleading, whatever." This competition is the equivalent to the Superbowl in the cheerleading world. So, anyhow, again I'm really sorry and I promise I am going to try to get chapters out faster but with school and a new cheer team we'll see how that goes. Thanks for reading. ~AshleyDelVecs 3_

Chapter 3

Eric's POV

While I had been working Sookie managed to roll to the center of our very large bed and was now laying in the fetal position. Before I did anything I pulled out my cell phone and called Ludwig.

"Things have changed, get here now," I demanded and hung up.

I was at the bed in a second and I crawled to her side. I put my hands on her shoulders and I could feel that all of the muscles in her back and shoulders were tense.

"Sookie wake up. I'm here, please wake up," I soothed. I ran my hand down her back to try and get the muscles to relax but when I got to the spot between her shoulder blades I felt something on either side of her spine. I pulled her sleep shirt off to see what they were and I discovered two large bumps that looked like something was trying to push through the skin.

POP

"What's changed?" she asked walking over with her beg. She took a small stool out of her bag (I want to know how she gets everything in there) and climbed onto the bed to have a look at my Lover.

"This is not what I had expected."

She pulled out a small medical blade and was leaning in to cut my bonded when I grabbed her wrist to keep her from hurting Sookie.

"Do you want me to make this less painful for her or do you want to make her suffer through this," she growled, "I need you to give her blood while I cut right over these two bumps and we will see if what I think is happening is indeed happening," she told me and leaned in again and put the blade to the bump on the left side of her spine.

Not wanting this to hurt her anymore than it already was, I bit into my wrist and put it to her mouth. As she pulled from me I watched the doctor cut into the little bulge. Sookie whimpered in pain but I could see her relax slightly so I knew this is what had been causing her so much discomfort. I reopened my wrist and the doctor cut into the next bump. When she finished we were both suddenly thrown from the bed. I stood and saw Ludwig land beside me much more gracefully then I would have thought possible for someone of her stature. I looked up to see Sookie still laying in the fetal position but now she had a beautiful pair of white wings folder neatly against her back.

"What is she?" I asked in amazement.

"An angel," Ludwig replied sounding just as amazed as I did.

"A what? I thought only full fae could become angels and even they have to work centuries to get there."

"That is how most of them came to exist but it is not the only way. It is very rare but they can be born into existence. Sookie has always been different from other humans, a diamond in the rough basically, or in this case and angel among humans. But this is not what she is turning into. The tests that I ran showed that she will soon reach fae maturity. I don't know how since she's only ¼ fae but her essential spark is maturing.

"I am going to try again to get a hold of Nial and let him know what is going on. What I need you to do is continue to give her your blood, call her cousin and uncle and get then to help her with her fairy gifts and I will find someone who can help with her angel side. Until then I need you to write down everything that happens to her whether you think it's relevant or not. I will return soon to check on her."

POP

She was gone and I was left alone with my lover. She was still curled up on her side but she was sleeping peacefully now so I crawled onto the bed so that I was facing her. Her face looked so calm and peaceful. There was a slight smile on her face and I was glad she wasn't in pain anymore. I caressed her check with my fingers, brushing hair away from her face.

I felt her stir under my hand and saw the smile on her face get bigger. Her eyelids fluttered and she looked at me with eyes that were still clouded with sleep.

"Hey," she mumbled rolling onto her back and her wings, reaching her arms above her head stretching her whole body the same way a cat would. I noticed that when she rolled onto her wings they bent and formed to her arched back causing her no inconvenience.

"Hello Lover," I whispered back to her, pinching her sides making her squeal and squirm under my hands.

"Stop Eric! Please!" she laughed, trying to push me away.

"No, I don't think I will. In fact I plan on using this form of torture often," I told her and I continued my assault on her sides for another five minutes.

"Please! Mercy!" she yelled, still squirming underneath me, "Eric, I'll do anything, please!"

"Anything? Well in that case I want this," I kissed her lips, "and this," I kissed her neck right where I would normally feed from her, "and I want these." My hands had slid from her sides to her breasts.

"I want these all the time," I kissed my way down her neck to her breasts and paid equal attention to both. After a few minutes I had Sookie panting my name and running her hands through my hair the way she always did when I was distracted by her cleavage or went down on her.

"As much as I wish to continue this my Angel," I started to say but she interrupted me.

"That's a new one. What happened to Lover because I assure you I am no angel," she said, scratching her nails up and down my chest, under my shirt.

"But you are Sookie, or did you not yet realize the wings currently attached to your back?" I questioned.

"What? Wings?" she panicked.

Once again I was thrown from my bed, landing gracefully again as well. I looked to Sookie who was standing on the bed, wings fully extended. She looked beautiful. Through the bond I could feel she was beginning to panic.

"Eric please tell me what's going on and why I have these things attached to my back. And please tell me you know how to make them go away. I can't walk around town with wings," she was starting to ramble and I could hear her heart racing a lot faster than it should be and her breathe was getting very shallow. I was by her side in an instant.

"Sookie please calm down, you're going to be fine. We are going to get through this and we will figure it all out," I said to her in a soothing voice as I pushed calm through the bond.

"Fine? I'm not fine Eric, I have wings attached to my back and I have no way to make them go away. Things are far from fine. In fact, things couldn't possibly get any worse." She kept talking, using up all the oxygen in her body until she lost consciousness in my arms.

As I laid her down on the bed, her wings folded underneath her again. They really were beautiful and I wondered if they were just decoration or if she really could use them to fly. The thought was gone just as fast as it had appeared. I knew since she was also a maturing fairy she would be able to teleport anywhere she wanted to go.

I lay with Sookie for a while until I began to feel the pull of the sun and I knew that it was time for Sookie to have my blood for the last time tonight. I bit into my wrist and held it to her mouth and watched her swallow mouthful after mouthful. I also notices as this happened her wings became a bright blood red color and then to the clean white. This was interesting and I would remember to write it down tomorrow night.

I laid on my back and pulled Sookie to my chest where she woke slightly to adjust herself into a comfortable position with her head laying in the crevice where my neck meets my shoulder. I covered us with the blanket and sheets. I turned my head and buried my nose in her hair and my last thought before I died for the day was what other hidden heritage my angel had in her.

* * *

><p>Sookie's POV<p>

I woke up the next morning feel like crap. The clock nest to the bed said it was 2:37 PM. _UGH _I slept the whole day away. Okay first things fist, I had to use the bathroom. I pulled myself from Eric's arms and noticed it was a lot easier than usual. I would think about that later cause right not I had to use the bathroom.

When that was done I went to brush my teeth and wash my face when I saw them. Two white wings. They were beautiful but they were attached to my back and I had no clue how to make them disappear. I turned my back to the mirror and looked over my shoulder to inspect my newly acquired wings. They were truly beautiful. They were an amazing iridescent color and looked exactly like what I thought angel wings would look like. They were proportionate to my body so at least I didn't look like a misfit angel with wings that were too big or too small.

I laughed at the direction my thoughts had gone in. How that I had gotten over the shock of having wings I really wanted to know if I could fly. I figured that wasn't something I should try by myself so I finished up in the bathroom and kissed my Viking goodbye for the day and went to the kitchen to call Claude.

My cell phone was almost dead since it hadn't been charged in I don't even know how many days, so I had to make this a quick phone call. The phone rang back to me a few times before Claude finally answered.

_"Hello cousin. What or who is after you this time?" _he asked.

"Hello Claude, and no one is after me at the moment but I do need your help with something."

_"Okay, what can I do for you?_

"Um, it's kinda hard to explain over the phone. Maybe you could just pop over to Eric's house and I can explain everything to you."

_"I guess, but only in the back yard, I don't need your vampire waking up and smelling fairy in his house," _he laughed.

"Okay, sure. Thanks for all your help Claude."

_"Yeah well someone has to keep you out of trouble when the Viking's away. I'll be in the yard in about 10 minutes Bye cousin."_

"Bye Claude," I hung up and went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

That was a lot harder than it sounded. These new wings were in the way of anything I tried on. Eventually I gave up and put on a pair of jeans and a spaghetti strap top that exposed most of my back and stayed out of the way of my wings. I grabbed a pair of socks and a pair of sneakers and headed to the living room so I could go through the sliding glass door and out into the back yard.

Eric had a very nice house and a huge back yard. He loves his privacy so the closest neighbor was a few blocks away. That was good cause I didn't want anyone to look out their window and see a girl with wings standing in the yard.

A pop pulled me from my thoughts and I turned to see Claude starring at me with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Holy shit," was all he said.

"I know…" I started but stopped when Claude started to kneel down in front of me, "Claude what are you doing? Would you get up, we don't have time for what ever game you think you're playing." I said but Claude didn't move from his kneeling position.

"Claude would you please stand up?" I asked but also demanded.

Claude stood up and looked at me like I was the Queen of England.

"Could you please explain why you are acting so weird and why I have wings sticking out of my back?"

"I can but I'm not sure you're going to like the answer." I made a gesture to let him know he should continue.

"There is a prophecy that says that one from the day and one from the night will bond and she will become the high angel. Her powers would be many and more powerful than any others. Together they would unite all races.

"That prophecy was given so long ago that many had given up hope that it would come true. I never thought that you would be the one to become high angel but since you are, I'm glad that I am able to help you," he bowed to me again but not as deeply as before.

"Would you stop bowing and kneeling it's really weird. Could you also explain what the high angel is?"

"The high angel is a goddess. She is the angel that has proven herself worthy to become a goddess. So I guess not only are becoming an angel but a goddess as well," he explained.

"Okay I think that's enough information for now," I said in a huff as I dropped abruptly onto a lawn chair that I stood in front of, exactly for this purpose. "So can you tell me how to make my wings go away because I would like to be able to leave the house without causing accidents or being abducted for a science experiment?"

"Okay you know how you focus on putting up your shields to block out other peoples thoughts? Well that's basically how you make your wings appear and disappear. Think about them not being there. Imagine yourself without wings."

I did what Claude told me and pictured myself sitting in the lawn chair without my wings. When I did, I felt a tingling in my back and then a sharp pain. My back tensed and I let out a whimper. Just as suddenly as the pain had appeared it was going and the tingling on my back returned. I took a few deep breathes and opened my eyes. Claude had a smile on his face so I looked over my shoulder and I didn't see wings. I stood up and turned my back to Claude and asked him if they were still there.

"No Cousin they are gone, but there will always be marks from when they first came in. Yours don't look like any that I have seen. Did you have someone cut you back for you?"

"I don't know they were just there when I woke up this morning. I do remember waking up last night with a back ache but it went away so I fell back asleep.

"Your vampire must have done something about them, something to make that experience less painful because I've heard that it is the most painful experience in an entire angel's life."

"Will it always hurt like that?"

"No they shouldn't hurt like that anymore. Your body will get used to it and I will have to get you some new shirts to wear so when they do come out they won't destroy your wardrobe."

Thanks Claude, for all your help," I said.

"Don't thank me yet, lets keep practicing with your wings and we'll figure the rest out tomorrow."

For the rest of the day I practiced making my wings appear and disappear. I don't know where they went when they disappeared but I didn't care as long as they weren't protruding from my back. I was so tired by the end of the day that I went inside and crawled back into the arms of my sleeping vampire and fell asleep.

I woke up to hands roaming over my body.

"I love waking up with you in my arms Lover. Where did your wings go?"

"Mmmm, good evening to you to, and I worked with Claude today and he helped me figure out how to make them go away and come back." I was trying to continue this conversation but the things he was doing to my body had me speechless.

"Ah that's good, they won't get in the way of what I am about to do to you," he whispered to me in the sexiest voice I had ever heard.

With that Eric began to kiss my jaw and then down my neck. The tank top I had fallen asleep in was getting in the way so I raised my arms above my head to let him know he should take them off. He pulled off the tank top in one swift movement and then he tore my bra off and it followed the tank top onto the floor somewhere. Once that were out of the way he took my nipple into his mouth and I arched my back, pushing my chest into his face.

As he continued his ministrations on my nipples, his hand made their way over my stomach to the waistband of my jeans and in a movement to fast for me to follow, my jeans and panties followed the rest of my clothing to the floor.

He got right down to business and began to slide his fingers up and down my slit, not entering me but causing just enough friction to drive me crazy.

"Eric please," his slow pace was driving me crazy.

"Please what, Lover; what do you want me to do? Do you want me to do this?" he asked as he slid a finger into my hot, wet core.

"Yes."

"And this?" he slid another finger into me

"Yes."

He slowed the pace is two fingers where taking and asked me again, "What do you want?"

At this point I was so crazy with wanting him that I gave him what he wanted and yelled at him, "Fuck me Eric! I want you to fuck me and make me come!"

Eric did not need to be told twice. As soon as the words were out of my mouth he put himself at my entrance and thrust into my waiting heat. We both moaned out in pleasure as he filled me. Once he was all the way in he pulled out and thrust back in up to the hilt. My moans grew louder and I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him deeper into me. Eric started to thrust faster and he was thrusting at the perfect angle to hit my G-spot every time. I arched my back and he took the opportunity so latch on to one of my breasts.

"Bite me, Eric," I moaned out.

I could feel myself getting close to the edge so while Eric was getting ready to bite into my breast I took one of his wrists and bit. That was enough to send us both into a frenzy. He bit into my breast and sped up his thrusts and I went over the edge and my throbbing walls brought him over with me. I drank until the wound had closed and Eric finished soon after me, licking the wounds shut.

Eric pulled out of me, I whimpered at the loss of him and he chuckled, rolled off of me and pulled my to his side. We stayed cuddled like that for a little while, happy and sated, waiting for breathing and heart rate to return to normal. After a few minutes Eric was the first one to break the post coital silence.

"What did you learn from Claude today? I already know you learned to control your wings, is there anything else?"

"Not really, he taught me how to get my wings to disappear and reappear, and he told me that I was part of a prophecy and I was the high angel," I tried to throw that in there like it was no big deal but of course Eric caught it.

"The high angel! As in the goddess! Sookie how could you just throw that around like it's no big deal. This is amazing. I also have to tell you that when Dr Ludwig was here last night helping with your wings, she told me that your fae spark was maturing."

"So Dr. Ludwig was the one that cut open my back last night? Is that why the scars on my back aren't jagged like Claude thought they would be."

"What scars? Let me see them," Eric slid out from under me so that I rolled onto my stomach and he sat next to me looking down onto the two new scars that were on my back. After a few moments of silence I felt Eric lean down and place a kiss on each of my new scars. I smiled and rolled over. He laid back down and I laid my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry for the pain they caused you last night. When I heard you scream last night I came running in and I saw you curled up on the bed and I could feel every muscle in your back was tense so I called Ludwig and she had me give you my blood and she cut open your back and then we were shoved off the bed. When I looked up you were still laying there but you had beautiful white wings. You looked like the angel I always knew you were."

His little story of last night was beautiful and I told him that. He chuckled and kissed my forehead but I wanted more. I pushed myself up and kissed his mouth and he understood exactly what I wanted. He deepened our kiss and then I was straddling his waist. We made love two more times that night and just as I was falling into the deepest, most peaceful sleep of my life I heard him whisper, "I love you my Angel."


	4. Chapter 4

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing!*_

Chapter 4

I woke from the most peaceful sleep I had ever had. The dead weight of Eric's arm told me it was still day so I opened my eyes and the alarm clock read 3:05 PM. I got out of bed and started what was left of the day. I showered, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. Wearing only my robe I walked to my closet to pick out something to wear which was just as hard as yesterday because I didn't want my wings to pop out and turn my shirt into shreds. I eventually chose another tank top and a pair of comfy shorts.

I went to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, and some fruit was what I ended up having only because I was cooking for one. As I was sitting at the table eating my food I was thinking about being a goddess/high angel/fairy. What did the job entail? What was going to be expected of me? What if I messed everything up? I was so lost in my thoughts that when my phone rang I jumped in my seat.

"Hello?" I asked a little breathless from the slight scare.

"Hello Cousin, how are you today? You didn't wake up with a tail time I hope." Claude joked.

"No I didn't smartass. What can I help you with since you interrupted my breakfast, dinner but whatever."

"I wanted to let you know that I have some shirts for you."

"Oh that was fast."

"Well what can I say, for the high angel I'd do anything." He replied with a serious tone.

"Stop calling me that."

"Why, it's what you are."

"Because I don't want to be high angel, I want to be plain old Sookie again." I complained.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble Cousin but you have never been plain and it will be many years before you are old. You were born with great power inside you and it is unfortunate that Fintan hid you from Great-Grandfather because we could have helped you with your telepathy and you probably wouldn't be so conflicted about being who you are, who you were born to be. You can't go back to the girl you were, you have to move forward and become the woman you are meant to be."

I looked at the phone with a look of shock on my face. Did my cousin just say those things? I was impressed and it actually made me think about how I was acting. I was acting childish and it was time I stopped and grew up.

"You're right Claude."

"You're not going to argue?"

"No I'm gonna try and grow up and deal with this. I think it's just the shock of so many things going on right now. You understand right?"

"Yes I imagine waking up with wings and then having you cousin tell you you're apart of an ancient prophecy is a bit overwhelming."

"Yeah, just a bit," I said sarcastically. "So can you drop off the shirts for me?" I asked.

"Yes but I'm pretty busy today so can you wait till tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I'm probably not going anywhere tonight anyway. Thanks Claude. See you tomorrow."

We both hung up and I looked down at my forgotten breakfast and my stomach growled. I set out, searching the kitchen for something quick and simple. I eventually ended up eating a Pop-Tart and some more fruit.

I went to the living room with a book and got comfortable, I only had an hour or two to wait for Eric to wake up and then we had to figure out what we were going to do about us. Could we still be together even though I was becoming a fairy? Would my scent be too strong and drive him into a frenzy? Would he kill me?

No I knew that even if I was the last person on earth he would rather die a slow and painful death then kill me. But would this drive us apart? I had just gotten him back and now I was going to lose him again.

I put the forgotten book down on the coffee table and laid my head down on one pillow and held another to my chest, my breathe coming fast. I just got Eric back and now we were going to be pushed apart because I had some greater destiny. I couldn't handle this; all I wanted was to live happily with Eric without this prophecy and the politics getting in our way.

I must have laid there and cried for at least an hour because the next thing I registered is big, strong arms holding me while I cry. I turned in the arms of my vampire and cried into his neck and he sat there whispering calming nothings into my ear, his hands petting my hair. Eventually I ran out of tears but Eric didn't stop petting, he sat there with me in his arms like this was something we did every day.

"What has caused you so much pain little one?" he asked quietly, probably trying to keep me calm so I wouldn't burst into tears.

"This is going to drive us apart. I just got you back, I don't want to lose you now, ever. I love you Eric, please don't leave." I cried, tightening my hold around his neck.

"Hey, look at me. Sookie look at me." He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face away from his neck.

"I am not going anywhere. This is not going to drive us apart. It may be one of the bumps along the way but I will not let you go now that I have you. I love you too little one, and this is not going to change how I feel." He said this looking directly into my eyes and it made me cry even more but now they were happy teas.

I put my head down on his chest with my arms still around his neck. He let me cry some more before he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face to his so he could give me the sweetest kiss we had ever shared.

We kissed sweetly for a few more minutes before he picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom where he placed me gently on the bed. He rid himself of the clothes he had put on when he awoke and then quickly did the same to me.

He crawled up the bed and settled on top of me, kissing me lightly many times. He entered me slowly and we both let out a quiet moan at the feeling. He pulled out and then pushed back in. In, out, in, out, he made long, gentle strokes.

This wasn't fucking, this wasn't sex, this was about showing his love for me even though I could feel it through the bond. It went on like this for a few minutes and soon had us both cumming but he wasn't finished. He climbed off of me and lay down next to me and rolled me away from him. At first I was hurt, thinking maybe he realized he didn't want me but then he moved closer to me and lifted my leg and put it on top of his own while positioning himself at my entrance.

"I love you Sookie, don't ever doubt that, ever." He said as he pushed into me.

This angle allowed him even deeper than before and with every trust he hit a spot deep inside me that I didn't even know was there but it drove me crazy. The hand that had been holding my leg let go and started rubbing my nub. Between his hand rubbing my clit and his member pumping in and out of me he had me moaning his name in minutes

He followed after me and we laid there for a few more minutes before Eric got up to clean himself up and brought a damp was cloth and cleaned me up to. When that was done he tossed the cloth into the pile with our clothes and climbed back into bed with me. We were quiet for a long time before Eric finally broke the silence whispering, "This changes nothing, I love you and I always will. You are my angel."

"I love you too my Viking," was all I said to him before I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys I told you I would update soon. Well I hope you liked it, I know it seemed kind of short but I wanted to get a chapter out there since you guys had been waiting for so long. I'm gonna try and get another one up by the end of the week but don't hold me to that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I know I promised one by the end of the week so here you go. Also, I have no beta so all mistakes are my own.**

_***Disclaimer: I own nothing.***_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Eric's POV

I don't know what had gotten into her all of the sudden, she was usually so confident and I don't know what I could have done to make her doubt that I wouldn't want to work through this with her. I guess it might be the stress of everything that has happened during the last few days. I know she thinks very little of herself and she thinks that she is not worth the trouble she always seems to get herself into but I would walk out into the sun, bound in silver if it would keep her safe and convince her that she is worth it. Before her I had nothing to look forward to each night, until she walked into my bar. I do know that I would spend every moment of my existence proving how much I loved her and how much she was worth every risk I took.

I looked down at my sleeping angel and smiled. She looked so peaceful and at ease, the complete opposite of what I woke up to. The first thing I registered when I woke was the amount of emotional pain she was feeling, it was almost too much for me to handle. I had dressed as fast as I could figuring she didn't want to talk about how she was feeling when I was sitting there naked.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Sookie squirming in my arms. The look on her face told me that her easy and peaceful sleep had turned into sleep plagued with nightmares. Her nightmare must have been really bad because her wings popped out and I was thrown from the bed yet again. I looked up and her wings were wrapped and herself. I crawled back onto the bed and I tried to touch her but her wings turned black and a bright light started to emanate from her entire body. It tried to push me away from her but I pushed back and it eventually it engulfed me as well. I moved closer and tried to get her to let me in. I guess since I was inside the light I was allowed to touch her wings and pull them back away from her.

"Sookie! Wake up, it's just a dream! Sookie wake up!" I said, shaking her shoulders.

"No leave me alone! Get back!"

At first I though she was talking to me, but then she shot up out of my arms gasping for air. As soon as she saw me she jumped into my arms and cried.

"Shh, it's okay it was just a dream. You're going to be fine." I tried to calm her down but she shook her head.

"No, it wasn't a dream it was a vision. I saw a group of people come and try to take me and they had you wrapped in silver and they told me if I didn't come with them they would kill you. I tried to figure out what they were but then it ended and you woke me up. What are we going to do Eric? I don't want to be taken from you and I don't want them to hurt you," was all she said before she broke down crying again.

I didn't say anything, I just let her cry and eventually she cried herself to sleep. Already she was showing great advancements in her powers. A shield and the ability to see into the future. She was amazing and this was just the beginning.

I got out of bed and went down the hall to my study, I had to make a few phone calls. My first was to Nial.

"Hello, this is Brigant," said a very bored voice.

"This is Northman. I wanted to let you know that Sookie has been making progress with her powers."

"Really, what powers has she shown?" he asked sounding genuinely interested.

"She produced a force field of sorts when I tried to wake her from a nightmare which turned out to be a premonition."

"She can see the future and create a force field?"

"Yes."

"This is incredible. Unfortunately we won't know what powers she has until they have shown themselves. Thank you for keeping me informed and please continue to do so in the future."

He hung up before I had a chance to respond. I continued to make my next call. Dr. Ludwig.

"What do you want Viking?" was the answer I got.

"I wanted to inform you that Sookie has developed some new powers. She can create a force field and she gets visions of the future."

"This is good, she is moving right along. She may begin to feel some discomfort and eventually she will be in a great amount of pain as she gets further into her quickening. When that comes I want you to call me and I will come and make sure everything goes well."

"Certainly. I do have one question thought. Sookie has become very emotional as of late. Is that normal?"

"None of this is normal. The answer to your question though is yes, she will become more emotional until her quickening is complete. After that she should return to her normal happy self. If that is all I must go. Keep me informed."

CLICK

She hung up on me too. Now I see why Sookie hated it when I did that. I would have to remember that the next time I called someone. Now I only had two more calls to make but I went to check on Sookie.

When I got to the bedroom I opened the door slowly so it would not make any noise. When I looked in she was sleeping peacefully but since Ludwig mentioned her quickening I went over to her and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. At first she tried to ignore me and roll over and go back to sleep, but when I did the same thing on the other side she gave up the fight for sleep. She did not open her eyes but instead grumbled,

"What? Why won't anyone let me get any sleep. First the visions and now you."

"Sorry my love but I wanted to check on you, make sure your dreams were as peaceful as the look on your face. I also wanted to know if you had any discomfort. Dr. Ludwig mentioned that you would begin your quickening soon and that it would be painful. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just really tired. And to answer your question, no I don't have any discomfort but when I do you will be the first to know. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes you can go back to sleep." I leaned down to kiss her forehead and she smiled and closed her eyes again.

When I knew she had gone back to sleep I went back to my office to make one of my last calls for the evening.

"Herveaux."

"This is Northman. I need two wolves to guard Sookie during the day. We believe someone is trying to take her."

"Okay I will make some calls and someone will be there tomorrow. And could you learn to call at a more reasonable hour? Some of us do sleep at night."

He hung on me too. Why was everyone hanging up on me tonight? I honestly don't know what everyone was in such a hurry for.

I had to make one more call to Pam but I figured that could wait till later. I wrote my note for Sookie to read while I was asleep and brought it with me when I went back to the bedroom. Sookie was still sleeping peacefully so I walked to the bed and climbed in behind her and held her while she slept. Her heart beat and breathing were slow and even. She was so small compared to me and so fragile, her life was like the blink of an eye compared to my existence and when her end came I didn't know what I was going to do. I would probably meet the sun. Just thinking about her dying was creating and ache in my chest.

I watched her sleep for a few hours and then I made my last call to Pam.

"Hello Master," she answered.

"Hello Pam, how is the bar?

"It's boring, the vermin are getting restless. When are you coming to entertain them?"

"Maybe tomorrow depending on how Sookie feels."

"You should bring her with you."

"We will see. Goodnight Pam."

"Goodnight Master."

We both hung up and I went back to Sookie and as soon as I laid down next to her she moved to put her head on my chest and her wings wrapped around us both. She stirred for a moment and then settled again. In the arms of an angel is where I fell into my day sleep.

* * *

><p>Sookie's POV<p>

I woke the next day and I noticed I was surrounded by my wings and they covered Eric too. I wanted to get out of bed and just like that they moved around to fold neatly at my back. I got out of bed and the alarm clock read 12:31 PM. Well at least I had most of the day. I went to the bathroom and sis my morning routine. I walked to my closet but then I remembered Claude was bringing me my shirts today. So I went to the kitchen to wait for him 'pop' in.

I got about half through my English muffin and a bowl of mixed fruit when I heard the distinct sound of someone 'popping' into the kitchen. I was about to make a comment about how it's not polite to just 'pop' in on people but when I turned around Claude wasn't standing there.

Instead there was a man that I had never seen before. He had short chestnut brown hair that exposed his pointed ears. His eyes were an emerald green and they were beady like a snake. All of his features screamed evil.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice sounded stronger then I felt.

"Who I am doesn't matter but who you are does. Now come with me or your vampire dies."

"No."

"Fine." He started to walk toward me, probably going to try and take me by force.

I wasn't going without a fight so I ran hoping he would come after me. I got to the hallway before he popped in front of me. I ran right into his arms but I fought. I kicked and swung my fists and when my fist made contact with his shoulder something inside me snapped. I stopped struggling and put my hands on his chest and they started to glow red. After a few seconds smoke started to rise from the spots where my hands touched. I felt my whole body get hotter and soon the man started screaming. Hotter and hotter, I felt my body temperature het high and higher until my entire body was engulfed in flames.

I didn't panic; I somehow knew that the flames wouldn't burn me. They did however burn the man trying to take me. His body went slack and he dropped to the ground, his once white skin now burnt and black.

I knew I had to do something about the body but I felt this pull to be with Eric, to make sure he was okay and still in our room. So that's what I did, I left the body in the hallway and went back to our room, took off my robe, and got in bed. I rolled Eric onto his back and climbed on top of him. I made my wings pop out and I surrounded both of us with my wings. I shed a few tears for the fact that not only was Eric and my self in danger or for the fact that I had yet again killed someone, even if he wanted to take me from Eric, but because he wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for me. This was my fault.

I wrapped my arms protectively and possessively around his neck and held tightly to me a fell asleep, suddenly exhausted, feeling safe and comforted knowing Eric was here safe with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it. I worked on it while I was at work and I made sure this one was longer. I'm not sure when I'll get to write again so hopefully this will tide you over for a little are always loved. ~AshleyDelVecs 3**


End file.
